the disciplinary ashikabi
by vanished flame
Summary: what would happen if some fo the members for the first two squads had somehow managed to be transported to the elemental nations? lets find out shall we. small d gray man cross. may be humorous. slight parody of electric bravo in terms of sekirei
1. owch

When people think of discipline, they think of pain, punishment, and other things that would involve some form of reprimanding. Me, I think of it as a way to let loose, a way to relieve my anger at a situation, one that would otherwise cause me to blow at what annoyed me that much. Now, some people construe it as some type of good thing, others as a bad thing that shouldn't be there, me on the other hand, simply see it as it is. The term discipline, it is a term that is simply there, neither good nor bad, neither naughty nor nice. Just like the squads that made up the times for discipline, they simply are, neither being controlled nor diffused, it simply is. Some of the squad could be considered evil, other good, I on the other hand am considered both, depending on who you ask that is, say you ask a friend, they will automatically say I am good, enemy on the other hand, bad. It is simply a difference of opinion really.

This is of what happened when I grew to become the captain, and runner of this squad. Primarily made of females, now only one male is inside it, and that is myself, they may try and keep me from doing anything like they were taught, but I got that out of their heads pretty fast. I am the disciplinary ashikabi, or the black trigger blade, as others called me before.

**ZZ**

Most don't think of what would happen if someone was raised different than they had expected, like for instance, myself, these people of the village, they thought that they could beat me without any recompense, Heh, they were wrong, oh so dearly wrong. You see, when I learned of what my palms held, I grew in power, grew in stance, hell, I even grew in life. You see, when I actually found out what these things could do, I found that my skin had hardened to a point that it was nearly impossible to puncture, the needles that the hospital used had to be coated in chakra to even pierce my skin, though it didn't do much good at all seeing as they never had a need or wish to do so in the first place.

When they learned of this trait that I had come to possess, they started to try harder and harder to actually hurt me, however, they had never succeeded when it came to that, either I never even really felt it, or they never got that close to me, either way, I always beat them at their own game as they started to call it. It was fairly interesting to watch them run around like chickens with their head cut off when they noticed I wasn't even there anymore.

This continued until I entered the academy, a place that is said to teach one how to be a ninja, all it taught me was how to be a joke to those around me. The only thing I couldn't do for three straight years, a single fucking clone that is useless in actual combat. Come on, I mean really, how anyone can call it a clone when all it is would be an illusion that one can literally see through if they paid even the slightest bit of detail to it. The damn thing isn't even that good as a distraction really, seeing as an experienced ninja, no matter the rank, can literally see right through it with a mere glance at it rendering the user dead if they are trying to kill them.

After the third time I failed the test, only due to the damn clone, I was sitting out on the swing under the tree, away from everyone. Mizuki, since I never actually got along with any of the people in the village save for the old man, and the two ramen stand people, walked up to me and started to talk to me, telling me about how Iruka was sorry that he had to fail me, how he was similar to me trying to get me to feel sorry for him and all. What the moron did wrong with this, aside from coming to me in the first place, was telling me that there was a make-up test that he didn't think I would know exactly if there was, having spent large amounts of time as a child in the kage office and learning nearly everything that was there to learn. He told me that to pass, all I had to do was take a scroll saying forbidden and learn a jutsu from it, and then he would pass me. Big mistake on his part, when I went to take the scroll, I made a note for the old man to read, telling him of the situation and to let me handle it, as well as making sure that there would be no one to interfere at all, as well as saying that I had the scroll with me and that he needn't worry about it.

What happened after that was actually pretty fast, I learned the shadow clone jutsu, a real clone jutsu rather than the pussy one that the academy used as well as something that was often laughed at as a joke though to some that has actually felt its power, they would call it the most powerful weapon of all.

**Change to third person**

Hearing a rustle in a bush, Naruto watched carefully as Iruka popped out to his annoyance. Upon seeing Naruto the man tried, yes tried, to lecture him before Naruto smiled slightly with is eyes closed effectively scaring the figurative shit out of him.

"Iruka, I do hope that you are not trying to do something to me when you are not even supposed to be here in the first place." Naruto said calmly, scaring him even more before kunai were flung at them.

"Ah Mizuki, you finally show up. How good of you to join me."

"Hand over the scroll Naruto and you will be made a gennin."

"Naruto don't…"

"Iruka, please do be silent or else I will have to take drastic measures since you are not even supposed to be here." Naruto said to him as he smiled very slightly at him.

'The fuck is that… _thing?_' the two men thought together as they stared wide eyed in fear at a thing behind Naruto.

"Now, Mizuki, I do hope that you weren't trying to use me for your own goals. I do awfully hate that people try to use me… it makes me want to go cry." Naruto said in a faux sad tone to the man creeping him out even more now.

"Would you like to know a secret Naruto?" He started, hoping that he could still throw him off and kill him after he revealed it, "one that was kept from you since birth and the rest of the village knows."

"MIZUKI DON…"

"Iruka… you know the rules, no talking when not included." Naruto commented causing him to clam up instantly.

"On the day you were born…"

"There was a fox that attacked the village, the fourth Hokage defeated it. Now by defeated, it does not mean the usual term, it means that he sealed it seeing as no one can kill a mass of chakra, no matter how great they are, even though there was several plans that he could have used to kill the Kyuubi by breaking it into even smaller pieces just like how the sage of old had done to the Jyuubi, making it into the nine of this era. What he sealed it into was not an object like most would have thought, but rather a baby boy. This person, this baby boy, would grow into someone that the village would hate when the Hokage that had retaken his place foolishly disrespected the law that was set by the first and second kage, that he status of host to a demon, or so called demon, was to be kept secret and was to never be revealed aside from the host and those that they wish to know of it, no others. Therefore, since I am hated, and the fourth is dead, I am the host of the Kyuubi, the holder of the fox that attacked this village in a blind rage because she was being controlled by someone." Naruto spoke completely casual making the two look in shock that he actually knew about the fox.

"Heh, so you admit it do you demon? Well this is the day that you die." Mizuki called out as he threw the second large shuriken at Naruto.

"Now, Mizuki, what did I just say to you? I am the holder, not the fox _herself._" Naruto said as he put emphasis on the gender. "If you persist to attack me, I will not be held accountable for your state when this is done." Naruto told him as he looked slightly amused at the man in front of him.

Sighing when the man loosed the large weapon, Naruto shook his head at him before he whipped his right arm out and a loud bang filled the clearing followed by three more in a very fast succession before Mizuki fell to the ground with four bleeding wholes in his shoulders and hips, one per each side and joint.

"Naruto… what was that thing?" Iruka asked him.

"What was what?" he got in return, "oh by the way Iruka, I learned something that solves my clone problem." Naruto said to him before he summoned a veritable army of clones around them each looking blankly at the older of the two.

"Well, I say that you would pass, here Naruto." The man said as he tossed a headband to him causing the teen to place it on his head securely.

As the two waited for the Anbu, who no doubt had heard something and were on their way to investigate, Naruto started to look at the grass, feeling slightly bored as he tossed a rock up and down before he launched it at a tree with enough force to cause the tree to vibrate minutely as several leaves fell down.

Looking up as he heard a light thump on the ground, several minutes later, he saw a cat masked Anbu land near him with what looked like a raised eyebrow under her mask. "Took long enough cat, did you need to get some milk?" Naruto asked her jokingly making the woman laugh slightly to him.

"No, but now that you mention it I do need to get some. Well good work Naruto go see the Hokage with the scroll for me will you." She said to him getting a nod from the teen before he started to leave making some of the newer recruits gawk at him and their leader.

When he made it to the kage office Naruto placed the scroll on the desk in front of the man causing him to look up to him before he handed him an envelope with the money he earned by stopping the man in it. "Good work Naruto Kun, here is your pay, go get some rest now." The old kage said to him getting a nod as well before the teen left the room and headed back to his house.

Walking by the base of the Hokage monument in thought he nearly missed the loud cry that came from above him of, "WATCH OUT BELOW!" causing him to look up straight into a pair of women's skirts, one had light red and the other wore a scanty black pair of panties under their skirts causing him to blush before he was slammed into the ground by the two of them landing on him.

"Oh, Karasuba, I think we should have slowed down. That hurt." The light red one spoke as she moaned out and rubbed her but as she landed on Naruto and rammed her but hard into his leg, while the now named Karasuba slammed against his face.

The woman in question was now a beet red color as she felt Naruto's face against her panties, something that she wished to avoid at all possible no matter what before. "Yes Yume we should have, but you were insistent to run as fast as we could so that we could figure out what the fuck happened to us. And since you are the captain…" Karasuba let her sentence trail off at the end as she glared at her.

The two started to grow wide eyed as the teen that they were on top of, not that they actually noticed that much, started to rise up, despite the weight that they placed him under with their combined bodies. To their shock, he moved rather easily, even going so far as to grasp Karasuba around the waist and forcefully remove her from his face and placed her next to Yume on his lap.

"would either of you mind telling me why you landed on me and what you were doing running at full speed on top of a FUCKING MOUNTAIN!" Naruto started calmly before he yelled out the last two words causing both to cringe at his volume slightly.

"We, um, we are actually lost. Sorry about falling on you though. You see, we have now clue where we are and what we do know is that we are somewhere that neither of us know or recognize. We are not even sure what happened before we woke up, up there." Yume said to him sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Girls these days. At least you aren't screaming and going all gaw-gaw on me." Naruto told them causing them to blink confused at that.

"Um, could you tell us where we are by chance?" she asked him, Karasuba too busy trying to figure out what he meant to ask him the question.

"The village of Konoha, ninja home town, fire country ruled by the daimyo of this land. I assume that you two are not actually from around here based on that question and how you suddenly came from nowhere." He told them getting a nod.

"Yep, my name is Yume, sekirei number eight." She told him as he took note of what she wore now, rather than simply her weight being on him and her, admittedly, nice voice. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings, above the stockings at her feet she wore a pair of dark brown hiking boots like the ones he saw in some of the civilian shops around town. Over their shoulders wearing a grey cape with what looked like a Sekirei with several tama under it, printed on it. Her gloves have the numbers '08' on it. Her dark brown hair in a partial bob cut with a long 'ahoge' or antenna of hair pointing out in front of her, her hair at the back tied into a ponytail that reached the top of her butt.

With the other woman, Karasuba he thought, he noted that she was rather pretty as well, a slightly larger bust than Yume had, and wearing nearly identical clothes, the only difference was the thigh high, high heeled boots that she wore and that she didn't have any gloves on her hands. Her sliver hair, messy with a long ponytail tied at the base of her skull. Her eyes seemed to have bags under them giving her a slightly exhausted look that he saw through straight away. Seeing the katana at her side helped drive the thought of her being exhausted away very easily.

"And I am called Karasuba, the black sekirei." The other spoke as she regained her process of thought aside from what he said to them earlier.

"Right, and is sekirei another word for pretty girl with somewhat large breasts that fall out of the sky and land on someone?" Naruto asked casually causing them to blink at him in confusion before they had a look of realization on their face as they noticed that he was talking about how they accidently greeted him.

"Ah… sorry about that, we couldn't stop right away and kind of flew of the cliff up there." Yume told him as she tapped her head with a fist looking sheepish as she did so.

"well, as much as I would like to say that it was an inconvenience, or that I don't like it, I have to say that it was an interesting way to meet two girls that are actually fairly pretty and don't seem to be interested in their own looks over other things. Seeing as you had to have been moving really fast to actually not be able to stop, and the landing, even though you hit me first, it still would have hurt you quite a bit otherwise." He said causing Karasuba to nod as she could see the reason behind this, while Yume remembered what he said earlier before they introduced themselves.

"What did you mean by screaming and going all gaw-gaw on you?" Yume asked him as she tilted her head to the side giving her a very cute look that, doubled with her good looks and body, would have nearly blown him away with a nosebleed if he had no control or was fully aware of what she looked like. It turns out not having any parents and being raised and thought of as ignorant helped immensely in these types of circumstances.

"You do know the term fan girl right?" he asked to make sure.

"What's that? Can we kill it, it sounds hideous." Karasuba blankly stated to him with a rising of a delicate eyebrow, they had apparently never heard of the term before now and this was slightly amusing to him, no matter how hard he kept from laughing.

"well, I would have nothing against you killing the thing that has plagued human kind for generations, but a fan girl is something that you call females that try to impress a boy, or on some occasions, females with their looks and they try to keep others from overshadowing their crush or love interest, usually they aren't successful in their endeavor for the love of their objet of affection." He told them. "Also, they are usually not that great looking, there are several in my class, none as easy on the eyes as either of you two though." He spoke causing them to blush lightly as he called them good looking indirectly, Karasuba soon after mentally slapping herself to break out of it while Yume happily blushed at the compliment to them and their looks.

"Thank you, though we don't actually know what a fan girl is still. We were taught manners and it is nice to be told we look good by someone." Yume told him with a large smile on her face.

"You're welcome, since you two probably don't have a place yet, you can stay with me at my apartment for now." He told them getting a happy nod and cheerful 'hai' from Yume while a reserved nod from Karasuba as she carefully watched him.

"What is it that you do exactly Naruto san?" the silver haired woman asked him carefully.

"Well I am a ninja, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what you did for a living, nothing special." She intoned getting a curious look from Yume who could tell that she was doing something different entirely.

"I doubt that, but whatever, so far I am only gennin, the second lowest rank of the corps." He told her causing her eyes to widen slightly at him detecting her slight lie.

"How…"

"you have a sword, you may look exhausted and week but if one were to look deep enough, they would see that this is your normal look or simply ignore the bags under your eyes and pass them off as a clan trait that you have. I met a guy that was like that, only his deterrent was coughing. He looked very sickly, but if one cared to notice, they would tell that he still moved with the same posture of someone that was fully healthy and able, unlike any normal sick person would." He told her causing her eyes to widen further at the reasoning he did. "so if you take that into account, add the sword, and the seemingly innocent question, you would get that you are actually asking if there was any way for me to take you on any mission that involved killing or actual work, at the least a decent fight for you. The slight gleam in your eyes don't help your case if you are trying to pass it of as being curious, if it were Yume, then yes I would accept it due to her eyes not having the same look, rather hers have the gleam of protection rather than deletion of hostiles." He spoke as both their eyes widened at that.

With his surprising analytical skills, both them started to blush, unable to control it and felt a slight heat buildup in their bodies, though it was so small that they barely noticed it at the moment. Yume didn't try and hide it being slightly none caring that she felt this way or about the heat, while knowing what it was, not bothering to do anything because it was so small and could be anything. Karasuba on the other hand started to draw a mental sword and hack the thoughts and feeling she had because of the heat and blush, up into small pieces that fluttered away in the breeze like tiny little birds. Catching what she referenced it to, she mentally cursed her younger leader for her ideas somehow getting stuck in her head and them actually taking root in it, unlike what she wanted as she started to throw a mental fit at it. 'Damnit you small chested fate's dream, why did you make that stupid dream and tell me every little detail of it. I hate that dream.' She raved in her head.

"So mind getting off so that I can show you where I live for now?" Naruto asked them getting Karasuba to blink before she shot off his lap as Yume pouted slightly, seeming to enjoy sitting on him as she crawled off and stood offering him a hand up to which he accepted, not being one to turn down genuine help when offered.

"Ah, sorry." Yume said lightly as she blushed and started to get off him, crawling back as Karasuba jumped off as if she was burned with how fast she moved away from him.

"It fine, just that I couldn't get up with both of you on me is all." He told them with a light smile to them in a way to reassure them it was actually fine. He didn't mind them falling on him, it actually got him to feel a bit of pain as he slammed into the ground, but other than that it wasn't all that bad really, he got to meet two new girls that weren't all over the gay boy of his class. He reasoned that with that many girls all trying to get his attention, there was no possible way that the boy could be straight, especially with the more endowed girls like Ami, who also had more chakra than most if not all of the other girls and a large amount of the males in the class, the only one that actually surpassed her in chakra was Naruto, Sasuke barely being equal to her in terms of chakra.

"so… care to tell me more of what a sekirei is, or what you are supposed to be that is?" he asked them calmly as he led them to his apartment. It was a small place, not much to it aside from how it looked, run down would be one way to put it.

"This place looks like it has seen hell and back." Karasuba casually stated as she looked around.

"Karasuba, how could you?"

"Eh, its fine Yume, she is right, it does look like it has seen hell and back." Naruto said calming her down.

"Well, sekirei are not that different from humans really. We need to eat, drink and breathe just like you would. While we are not that different, we are also what most would call aliens. We come from a completely different world and our ancestors, or predecessors, whichever you want to call it, somehow broke off part of our world and used it as a ship, before they made 8 different ships, all of which crashed on a planet called earth. Earth is like this planet, or was at least. You see, when the ship crashed, only 8 of our people survived, well of the seven that crashed into the land that is, and found what we call an ashikabi, a person that has the power to wing a sekirei, or one of us. Their power descended through the ages, going for a thousand years until we were found and brought into the outside world." Yume told him.

"Where our ship landed, only one of us was an adult, our pillar and leader. The rest of us were either embryo's or fertilized eggs. In essence, we, Yume and I, were not truly born yet, we were still developing even after a thousand years. When we were found, a company, called MBI quickly formed a small group, one that would be called the disciplinary squad, made from the first four to wake, along with the pillar. We defended the island that had formed around our ship from invasion on multiple occasions through the years. We are naturally stronger than humans and far faster." Karasuba stated before it switched back to Yume.

"After that, what was normally known as the s-plan became known, years later, as the sekirei plan. The first plan, just known as s, was used for defending the island and our kin. We liked to help keep ourselves safe so we followed without question. When it came to the sekirei plan however, some of us held a great disgust to it all together. The plan was to be used as a sort of game, one were we would be pitted against each other and forced to fight when we found our destined one. The ones that didn't like this plan, like me, were still forced to participate, though I, uh, was dead." She said not really sure how else to put it aside from flat out.

"So, this plan, is it still active?" Naruto asked as he ignored the dead comment for the moment.

"Well, before we were somehow brought here, yes. We had just saved two girls from an army, though we killed most of them," Yume said as she looked at Karasuba as if accusing her "we saved them both, though one was severely hurt and I gave her my tama, or core, to save her life."

"So you two have a core… does it do anything special, like give you energy and if you lose all your energy or your core you die or go into a type of hibernation?" Naruto asked causing them both to look shocked at that.

"How… how did you know of that?" Karasuba asked him shocked.

"Hmm, from the way it sounds to me, you are exactly like me and the others of the nations. You see, we have what is called a chakra system, if we use all of our chakra, our core will either kill us, if we use too much, or place us in hibernation until we have enough to wake up again. So from what I can tell, we are exactly like you, though personally I don't know about the winging thing that you mentioned before with the ashikabi." Naruto told them with a thoughtful look on his face. "Has there been a winging with another sekirei before?"

"No… not that we know of, why?" Yume asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Just wondering really. How do you know if you have found your ashikabi then?"

"Our body starts to react, growing hotter, becoming, what some would call lustful looking, losing control of our power, becoming too weak to stand in some cases, and if they touch us we burn up on the inside, as if we are having a fever to some. We are winged with usually a kiss, or swap of saliva. There are other methods, like if you did not want to kiss one of the male sekirei you could simply make a small cut on your hand and his then swap blood. All that is really needed to form the bond is a swap of dna, though most use a kiss opposed to the normal method." Karasuba calmly spoke as she knew more about it than her younger counterpart. "The first squad had to know these things; we are after all the oldest of us. I myself am nearly twenty one years old really, while Yume here is actually around 18 or so. The only one that actually exceeds their twenties is Miya tan, our pillar. We don't know how old she really is or anything, but we do know that she is the oldest of us by far, at the least in her mid-thirties if not forties." She told him getting a slight nod from Naruto.

"You don't really keep track of how old you are do you?" he asked getting a shake of their heads.

"No, never saw a point in it really, we just like to know that we are older and normally by how far, other than that, we don't actually care to know our age. We will live as long as our ashikabi lives, that is all we actually care about really. You see, when we are winged and form the bond with our ashikabi, we form more than a simple bond, if our ashikabi dies, then we will be terminated, or die in simple terms. Our bodies will still live, but we ourselves, will not."

"I see. I am curious though, if you two are some of the older ones, and it looks like you were both in the same group, or at least the same named group, do you have a title by chance?" he asked.

"Yes. I am called the black sekirei, or previously the dog of MBI." Karasuba told him.

"And I am the sekirei of fate… owe." Yume said before held her head.

"There is no such thing as fate girly." Naruto told her.

"But it's true, I am the fa…. Owe, stop hitting me you meanie." She said while clutching her head once more before she looked at him.

"Keep up the fate crap and you keep getting hit." Naruto spoke calmly as he held the weapon that he found earlier that night. "Trust me; I can keep this up all night if I need to."

"Well, she was termed as the fate… ugh, why did you hit me you damn brat? ugh." Karasuba stated before was hit as well… twice.

"One, you started the fate crap too, two, I don't like being called a brat." He spoke calmly with a serene smile on his face effectively scaring the two as they started to back away.

'What have I gotten myself into now?' they both thought as they tried to turn around only to find that they couldn't look away from him as they were that scared.

**XNOTEX**

Yume is only slightly smaller in bust size than Musubi is in this fic. Have a problem with it stop reading. They may be Ooc, don't care, no clue how they would react in a new world apart from the one that they grew accustomed to.

Karasuba still is against her dream as of right now, may be a bit fast.

There has been something that actually has been bugging me for a while now, why the hell does everyone seem to be giving him the sharingan or the damn rinnegan, they are unnecessary and unneeded. It's like saying to everyone, hey this Naruto will be overpowered, making everyone else his bitch and unable to fight against him even his older cousin that has the exact same eye. seriously, come on he does not need either eye, for traveling through dimensions, use a fucking jutsu, it is proven that there are time space jutsu out there, take a look at the flying thunder god for example. Everything that the eyes are used for is something that Naruto can do it he wanted to actually make a jutsu for it, the gravity pull of the rinnegan, use wind for fucks sake. The no illusion affects him of either eye, Kyuubi takes care of that automatically in reality, he always has its chakra going through him, auto defense to illusion one can say. There are really no other points that anyone can make to say that he even needs them, new eyes, after getting his own damaged, maybe, but that would still be due to Kyuubi being able to repair them to an extent, if he got new eyes, they would be over ridden with his own dna rather than let sit there.


	2. mu chan

**It seems that I have given the wrong impression during my note in the last chapter. No he will not be getting the sharingan or rinnnegan in this story. He is not actually over powered in this either, that last part for the note was me being annoyed about the whole, 'let's give him a cool eye thing and make him a god' thing that is going on now. None of my stories, unless I actually feel that it is needed, will have him gaining any of the eye powers. Yes, I agree, there are some that are good, but there are many that are not. What actually got me the most annoyed was the fact that they give it to him and he doesn't have a need or use for them, take for example, the sekirei cross where he gains the eternal mangekyou the uses a space time jutsu, when he can just mess around with the flying thunder god, to send him to Shinto teito. It was actually rather unnecessary in reality. If there are questions on what I am talking about with this, ask and I will answer where I can.**

* * *

Waking on the day for the team placements, Naruto started to get ready, only to be stopped by Yume who was making breakfast, an occasion that had been going on for almost a week now. She seemed to think that since he was giving them room that she needed to do something to repay him even after he told her that it wasn't necessary or needed really.

"Ah, Naruto… I have been meaning to ask you. Why do you wear that orange outfit when you are a ninja?" she asked him as she saw him pulling his jacket on.

"Oh, well, it's just that the village will only sell me this outfit when I went to buy some clothes. I don't actually have anything else to wear since I outgrew all my younger wear." He told her getting a nod.

"Well, if you like I have a set of the male clothes that the disciplinary squad's male members used, or maybe it was actually a male version of the female outfit? Not sure but you are welcome to use it if you like." She told him as she pulled a set of clothes from… somewhere… come to think of it, she didn't have any pockets or anything of the sort so where the hell did she get them?

"Hmm, well, If you don't mind sure." he returned with a shrug showing that he didn't actually mind all that Much. Catching the clothes that she tossed him, he watched as she returned her attention to what she was making.

Going back to his room, Naruto pulled off the orange jumpsuit and pulled the outfit that was given to him on. It consisted of the same coat/cloak like thing on the shoulders of the black jacket and shirt, that had a set of white lines running down the sides, thin and perfectly lined up to be even with the two on the other side, one near the front and one at the back of his sides. The pants were also black but where the white lines on the shirt were, there was instead a pair of dark purple lines running down it. A set of fingerless gloves completed the ensemble, something that he noted that the two women both had on their hands as well. Figuring it was just something that the squad wore, he shrugged it off as he pulled them on.

Nodding to himself, Naruto slipped his arms into the sleeves that were in the grey coat/ cloak unlike the two females that were currently living with him. "Hmm, it's rather nice. Not tight or loose, just perfect. Wonder what they make these things with?" Naruto commented to himself.

"Heh, don't know ourselves, we are given them when we join the squad. Looks like it suits you by the way." Karasuba's voice rang out from the doorway.

"Thanks, Yume gave it to me when I told her I didn't have anything other than that to wear." He told her as he pointed to the orange jumpsuit on the bed causing her to slightly cringe at it.

"I don't know how you can stand that monstrosity, let alone wear it, that thing gives even me nightmares, and I am the one that usually gives them." she said as she shivered slightly in fear of it as she glanced at it before quickly looking back at Naruto.

"Only thing I had, used the excuse of attention grabbing when someone actually asked about it before. You two seem like you are more trustworthy than most of this village so if didn't want to lie to you about it. Plus the fact that you two are actually helping me out with things, like Yume does with cooking and you with a sparring partner always ready to fight at the drop of a hat." He told her getting a smirk from the tired looking woman.

"Damn right. Now, don't you have that team thing to go to today?" she asked.

"Yeah, why? You want to go?" he asked her calmly getting a light shrug.

"Beats staying here all day for sure. Yume and I hate being cooped up with nothing to do for a whole day, so it would be enjoyable or at least pleasant to accompany you. Get to know what it is that you do more, and learn of ways to improve your technique when sparing." She told him getting a nod.

"If you want, I am not one to say no to a pretty girl." He told her getting a light nod from her as she turned toward the kitchen, her back fully to him as she still leaned on the door.

"Yume… we can go with Naruto today." She calmly stated as if the other girl would hear her with the way she spoke normally.

"Alright, just eat first and we will go." Her voice called back in its normally half cheerful, half serious tone to them.

"You know… I still find it surprising how well you two can hear. Better than most ninja to say the least." He told Karasuba getting a small smirk in return.

"You know… if you had boobs, and wore the female version, along with long orange hair and glasses, you would look just like Matsu with how you wear that." She told him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Matsu eh, I suppose that she would be of the first then, seeing as how the two of you told me of the second."

"Yeah, she is number two, a brain type, was on the first with myself and the other three aside from Miya." Karasuba told him lightly, her tone never changing from the half exhausted, half deadly one that she used to speak.

"So Naruto… how do you like it?" Yume asked as they walked into the kitchen to see her with three large plates piled with curry, three or four inches high of the plate.

"It's nice, fits perfectly. Thanks Yume chan, you two are the best." He told her, accidently causing them to blush faintly at the praise he gave them.

"You're welcome Naruto kun, happy to help out when you need it." She told him giving a charming smile to him.

"Still, thanks for the outfit, Feels good to finally be out of that damn jumpsuit to be honest. So you two want to go to the placements with me, is that right?" he asked to make sure.

"It beats staying her all day with the damn dream." Karasuba said as she referenced the others name causing her to pout and puff out her cheeks in a half childish way causing Naruto to let out a slight laugh as he saw it.

"Well, I say it's better than staying with you feather head." She returned jokingly causing Naruto so shake his head as he noted that Karasuba started to slowly draw her sword at the other female.

"You want to get hurt don't you?" she asked with a glare before her hands went up with her fingers in a u as she was wacked on the head.

"Kara chan… you know the rules, no fighting inside the house. Take it outside first, or not at all." Naruto said as he held a joke weapon against her head.

"I seriously wonder how anyone can never see the power behind that thing that he uses. That thing is scary." Yume said as she and Karasuba looked wearily at the object in his hands.

"Because they have never felt its power first hand, or the fact that when people use it they tend not to actually think of what one can do with it." He told her as he held the offending object in his hand. "Never doubt the power of the… paper fan, less it meets with your noggin." He said dramatically before slipping it back into his sleeve, effectively hiding it from view once more.

"Hehe, Naruto kun your funny when you're like that." Yume giggled out at him good naturedly causing him to chuckle lightly as well.

"Let's get going you two, need to be there soon." He told them as he started to head out the window, glancing back to see them pulling their boots on, thigh high for Karasuba and shin for Yume, before the two followed after him, who had combat boots on instead of sandals now.

**ZZ**

Walking into the classroom, Naruto was greeted by stares as the students all stared at him, obviously not knowing that he had passed doing a much harder 'test'. He got even more stares as the pair of women walked in behind him, looking slightly bored, at least in the case of Yume, Karasuba seemed to always look bored unless she was sparring with either Yume or himself as it happened.

"Why do you need a team with these people anyway Naruto kun?" Yume asked him as she ignored all the others.

"They aren't much at all, I agree." Karasuba said also ignoring them.

"Village rules, besides, when I make chunnin or Jounin, the two next up, Jounin two up from gennin, I can take solo missions out of the village." He told them getting annoyed sighs from the two, obviously not liking the fact that he would have to spend time with a pathetic team that couldn't possibly match his power.

'Ugh, I hate when there are rules on fucking teams like this; it's a waste of manpower to have stronger people on teams of weak ones.' Karasuba thought to herself as her eye gained a violent twitch.

'Maybe they will be better than their power says they will.' Yume thought as the two fell into a pair of chairs on either side of Naruto who sat in the middle of a row of chairs.

"YOU BAKA, THIS IS A PLACE FOR THOSE THAT GRADUATED. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a pink haired girl screamed out getting glares from both Yume and Karasuba, Much to Naruto's slight surprise. To be honest he actually had expected Kara to glare when the banshee screamed, he actually hadn't thought that Yume would as well.

"How dare you call Naruto kun a baka?" Yume spoke extremely maturely, none of her usual childish cheer in her voice like normal.

"You dare defile the looks of pinky on my squad." Kara spoke with a glare that intensified.

"Girls, calm." Was all Naruto spoke before they immediately started to calm down. "Haruno, if you would use that thing that you and many others call a brain, then like lazy boy over there, you would have taken note that I am wearing a Konoha headband, one that obviously has been sanctioned by either the Hokage himself, or perhaps one that was given to me for passing a Much harder test than the one that you had taken. Now as for what I am doing here, isn't it obvious from what Yume chan and Kara chan said when we walked in? I am here for my team." He told the pink haired girl.

"Ha, you most likely stole that." She said not believing one thing that he said, causing the two women to bristle and Karasuba to slowly draw her katana.

"Kara chan, be a good girl or you will get hit. Yume chan you too. I expected her to do this. She is harmless to me, aside from the fact that if she so Much as touches me I can have her sent to prison for assaulting a ninja of this village." He told them, inadvertently causing the girl to freeze, and fist inches from Naruto's head as she went to punch him after being called harmless.

"He is right Sakura; now everyone shut up and sits down." Iruka said as he walked in. "care to explain Naruto?" he asked as he looked at the brown and silver haired females sitting next to the teen.

"Yume chan and Kara chan have been guests at my house, asked to accompany me today, not liking to be cooped up. They looked so cute asking me that I couldn't say no to them so here we are." He told him as he moved his arms around their shoulders, causing Yume to heat up, not trying to control it at all. Karasuba on the other hand felt it as well, but she actively fought it down and kept the feeling at bay inside her.

"Ok, they can stay, it's not like any of this is secret so it won't hurt anything." He said as he nodded to him before going on to say the teams and who was on them. "team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" he paused due to hearing a loud scream and the pink haired girl turning in her seat proclaiming things of true love concurring all, "and Naruto Uzumaki…" he paused again, feeling a shiver go down his spine as he heard a loud crack flow through the room. Shockingly, when he looked up, he didn't see what h actually expected to see, but rather Naruto slammed his head into the desk, while Yume and the Kara girl rammed their fists into the said desk as well. He actually expected to see the thing behind Naruto once more, having felt the shiver going down his spine. "Jounin Kakashi Hatake." He finished.

"Oh my, it seems that the Hokage has seen fit to give me a team full of debauchery already." Naruto spoke as he tilted his head while smiling, effectively scaring the hell out of everyone that noticed it, Sasuke, and the fan girls were too busy either brooding or swooning over said brooding to notice it.

"Uh, Naruto Kun." Yume spoke softly causing him to look at her, the oppressive feeling gone from the room. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, never better, just wish that the Hokage would have given me a good team." He told her softly as well, getting a nod from the two women.

'Naruto kun… I have to work faster or those two hussies will have my man.' A certain Hyuuga girl thought to herself as she eyed the two older women with scrutiny.

(Same teams as canon just felt the reaction for Naruto was needed.)

"Naruto, why do we have to wait for this person? He is already three hours late." Karasuba spoke calmly, though he could hear an edge to it as if it was her katana that had spoken rather than her.

"Sadly, because if we are not here, then he can fail us as a team and send us back to the academy, however girls, you can have fun with him all you like when he gets here. I won't stop you unless he is near dead." He told them, getting an evil looking grin from Karasuba and a cheery one from Yume.

"Naruto baka, don't try to act cool, it won't get me to date you and you can't be cooler than Sasuke Kun, it's not possible." Sakura spoke getting a raised eyebrow from the two elder women.

"I wasn't trying girly, I was doing. Besides, I would rather date Yume chan or Kara chan than you any day." He told her causing their bodies to heat up again.

As she started to open her mouth to retort, the door started to slide open, before a head of silver was shown and a mask was on the persons face. Before the person could fully enter, the three elder people in the room took note of a small orange book in his hand, one that they had seen at Naruto's house, being sent to him by some toad man every few months.

"Kara chan." Naruto spoke as he took note that she was very agitated with the three hour wait and the constant screeching voice of Sakura during the time. "Feel free." He added causing her to grin and vanish before the book was slaughtered brutally into small pieces by the sharp edge of her katana.

"Are you sure it was a good thing to let her 'free' Naruto Kun?" Yume asked giving air quotes around the word free, seeing as it was metaphorically spoken.

"Would you rather her go berserk on either of us? I sure wouldn't, even though I am getting better she still beats the crap out of me when we spar for real." He told her getting a nod.

"True, when she does go all out she is faster than I can react sometimes. I see your point Naruto Kun, let's let her vent for now." She said as she nodded as leaned against him while they watched the mostly one sided fight, the man, most likely Kakashi, seemed to be crying over the loss of his book while dodging the partially enraged woman as she moved at far faster speeds than the other two gennin could watch.

"When do you think she will realize she is fighting at only half her capacity?" Naruto asked calmly to Yume.

"Who knows, she is rather bloodthirsty so it is surprising to see her listening to you really. It may be any moment now, or she won't even notice it." She told him still watching the woman trying to cut the Jounin, only using half her speed, but still managing to slice his jacket up good.

As the two watched, Sasuke started to notice that there were cuts appearing on their Jounin sensei and tried to figure out where they were coming from, not noticing that Karasuba was missing from the room as she was moving at high speeds that he couldn't see her at. The only reason that he could actually see Kakashi was because he was only moving barely when he needed to dodge.

Sadly Sakura hadn't noticed a single thing happening in the room.

"Alright Kara chan, you can stop now." Naruto said suddenly as he noticed the slightly satisfied smile on her face, causing said woman to suddenly reappear beside him with her katana in it's sheathe. "Good show Kara chan." He told her getting a small blush from her and a light nod as well.

"Thank you Naruto." Was all he got in return for a spoken reply?

"My first impression of you all is… I hate you." The man spoke getting a blank look from the eldest three in the room while a sweat drop from the other two. "Meet me on the roof in five." He spoke again before going up in a puff of smoke.

Seeing the other two rush to the roof, Naruto looked at Karasuba, who wasn't actually fighting down her blush this time and looking somewhat shy to him, as she glanced at his lips. Noting this, Naruto glanced at Yume, who was smiling at them and nodded to him as if giving her support.

"Kara chan, would you be reacting to me?" he asked her, causing said woman to go redder than before.

"Ah, Kara chan, I am so proud of you. Finally accepting someone." Yume said happily as she clapped her hands together. Not even noticing the light glare that was sent at her.

"I blame you for this you damn dream girl. If it wasn't for you spouting on and on about your dream for the sekirei I would be in this mess in the first place."

"Ah, Kara chan doesn't like me. Yume chan, now I'm sad." Naruto spoke, fake crying as he held Yume, who patted his back gently causing the other woman's eyes to widen slightly at that.

"No, Naruto… I just, um, I just wasn't prepared for this. I wanted to go on without an ashikabi is all." She said, shocked that Naruto took it the way he did, not knowing that it was a joke on his part, causing him to blink at that.

"O-key, I was joking right then Kara chan. I know you couldn't actually hate me for that." He told her getting her to deadpan at him. "would you like to be my sekirei?" he asked calmly to her getting a very slow nod as she stepped closer to him and moved her hands to his face.

"Please, accept me." She whispered before pressing her lips to his. As their lips touched, a set of large blade like black wings ejected out of her back, cutting into the desks behind her while she lightly moaned from the feel of them being released from her body.

"Welcome to my small family then Kara chan." He told her as she separated from his lips.

"Ashikabi sama." She spoke as she bowed her head to him.

Flicking her forehead causing her to rub it as she felt the sudden sting and look up at him, he spoke to her, "just call me what you did before. If you don't, I will have to…_punish you._" He spoke, whispering the last part into her ear causing her to shudder from the feel of his warm breathe on her ear.

"Naruto kun, no being mean to Karasuba when we need to get to your team." Yume said as she tapped his head with her fist causing him to chuckle at that as the three moved to the window and jumped out before jumping from the ground to the roof as soon as they touched.

"Since we are all here, how about we introduce ourselves." Kakashi said before he noticed Sakura with her hand up.

"Sensei, why don't you go first, to show us how." She suggested causing the four older members of the group to nearly groan and slap their foreheads at her idiocy.

"I am Kakashi, I like many things, dislike several things as well, my hobby… your too young to hear that, dream… never really thought about it." He spoke, "your turn." He said pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto, like pretty girls, training and relaxing, dislike banshees that break glass with a single scream, arrogant duck asses and bigots, hobby, training and relaxing with said pretty girls. My dream is to eventually settle down and have a family, maybe be Hokage as well one day." He said getting a nod from Kakashi and a scoff from Sakura.

"Yeah right baka. The only family you would have is one that falls from the sky." She spoke with a smirk before they heard a sound.

"UWAAAAAH~" a voice screamed out catching all of their attention before Naruto was slammed into the roof by something slamming into his chest.

"Owe, again, what is it with people and flying from nowhere to land on me this week?" Naruto asked with a grown as he started to sit up, the thing on his chest sliding down to his lap. "so, who are you then?" he asked casually, as if he wasn't hurt at all causing the three non sekirei members of the group to face fault at his casualness in this situation.

"Oh, I'm Musubi, who are you Nii chan?" a young girl, around the age of 8 asked him, looking like what a young Yume would he thought.

"Well, I am Naruto. Since you are Musubi does that mean you know Yume chan as well?" he asked her causing her to blink.

"Nee chan is here too? Can I see here?" the small girl asked excitedly to him.

"Hey Musubi chan. How are you doing these days?" said older female asked.

"Yume nee chan. Mu chan was worried ever since you suddenly left me before." Musubi said from her spot on Naruto.

"Sorry, but something pulled me here along with Kara chan." Yume told the younger girl.

"We should continue this later on at the house." Naruto said as he lifted Musubi up and settled her on his shoulder. "So Sakura, looks like I have a kid now. You were right, she did fall from the sky." Naruto spoke calmly causing the young girl on his shoulder to giggle at that.

"Should I call you Tou chan then?" she asked as she tilted her head at him.

"Oh, who would be Kaa chan then?"

"Yume nee of course silly. Kara chan is like an aunt." She told him.

"If you want to. I don't mind little Mu chan." He told the young girl causing her to cheer as she pumped her small arm into the air.

"Well, let's continue on with the introductions then." Kakashi said, feeling that if Naruto was fine with it he shouldn't care either.

"I am Sakura, I like… dislike Naruto baka and Ino pig, my hobby is… my dream is to…" she spoke causing a sigh of disgust to flow from the three other females, even Musubi, knowing from Yume and Kara chan that a female Must be proud in themselves and never act like what she just did.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha…" que glory bells from nowhere for no reason, "I dislike many things and like nothing, my hobby is training, and my dream is more of an ambition because it will become reality, I will kill that man and revive my clan." He spoke as if he was high and mighty.

"Meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 in the morning. Also, if you don't want to throw up, don't eat." He told them before puffing away again.

"You two, come with me, we should get started on reviving my clan." Sasuke said haughtily at Yume and Karasuba, getting blank looks from them.

"No/ no thanks." Was the reply from Karasuba and Yume respectively. "We already have someone that is our world. He is much better than you are." Yume finished as she looked at Naruto who was messing with Musubi on his shoulder, causing her to giggle in laughter at what he was doing.

"Heh, that dobe can't do anything, you should be with a real man like me." The Uchiha said as he tried to grab Karasuba by the wrist.

"I would advise never touching either of them if I were you Uchiha." Naruto said as he got a look from the boy as if to say 'oh yeah, and what are you going to do?' "She may lop what touches her off, especially since she already has her katana drawn and held at the ready." Naruto finished eyeing his sekirei.

"You should take his advice." Yume commented lightly as she stood behind the black sekirei with a frown marring her features.

"Come Kara chan, Yume chan, let's leave before gay boy tries anything else." Naruto said.

"What's gay mean Tou chan?"

"Ah, it is someone that likes other boys, or girls depending on their gender. For example, if this boy here liked another romantically, that would be called gay. Since he turned down every girl that tried to be with him, he is gay, understand Mu chan?" he asked her getting a nod from her.

"Yep, understood Tou chan." She spoke to him with a smile.

"That's my girl." He told her as he wrapped an arm around the older women's waists before he jumped to another roof, taking them away from the gay Uchiha.

**ZZ**

Arriving back at the house, Naruto set Musubi down on the ground, before actually taking in what she was wearing. A light red knee length skirt with a pair of white stockings that went slightly past the hem of it, a pair of small brown boots on over them. Her torso was covered by a priestess shirt with wide open sleeves, and a pair of red combat gloves on her hands. (Child liker version of normal outfit.)

"So, Mu chan, are you like Yume chan and Kara chan?" he asked her as they sat down.

"Yep, I am number eighty eight, Musubi, fist type." The young girl cheerfully said to him.

"Oh, so you're a strong girl." He teased lightly.

"Muu~ not yet, when I get older I will be stronger that's a promise Tou chan." She said as she punched his leg to show him how strong she was, which considering how young she was, wasn't that strong, though she was Much stronger than most her age were, already being strong as a gennin in terms of pure strength.

"I have no doubt that you will Mu chan." He told her causing her to smile at him.

"So Naruto kun…" Yume started before a loud banging was presented on the door.

"yes." Naruto responded in a drawn out manner as he opened the door to show his landlord there.

"I knew I heard voices other than yours in there demon, get your stuff out by the end of the week, or else." The man yelled at him before storming off.

"Hmm, that was rather pleasant, don't you three think?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face them. "What's the matter?" he asked as he noted the sad looks on their faces.

"We got Naruto Kun kicked out. Were sorry." Yume said, looking about to cry from him being kicked out.

"Not really much to worry about. He was looking for a reason to kick me out for a while now anyway." he told them, though it didn't seem to be helping at all.

"How about this, Kara chan and Yume chan look for a new place for me to stay, and we'll call it even, deal?" Naruto presented to them.

"deal." The two immediately said as they glanced at each other, glad that they still had their MBI cards on them.

"See you in a bit Naruto kun." Yume said as the two walked out of the door.

"So Mu chan, what would you like to do for a bit?" Naruto asked her, getting a cheerful girl to run around the apartment happy to help him out with what he needed to do.

**ZZ**

Three hours later the two older women walked back into the apartment with a satisfied smile and grin on their faces.

"Naruto Kun, we found a place to go to, are you and Mu chan ready?" Yume asked him before she took note of the fact that everything in the apartment was gone.

"Yep, let's get going." He told her as he had Musubi on his shoulder once more as the older two lead the way.

Walking nearly twenty minutes from the apartment, the four stood, or sat in Musubi's case, in front of a large house. Well house wouldn't be the appropriate term in some cases, it was actually a large castle like estate, towering over many of the other houses that were near it.

"You really bought a mansion?" he asked simply as he looked at them.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, it's nice, I just don't see how you could afford it." He told them honestly.

"Oh, that's easy. We still had our MBI member ship cards. Unlimited balance." The two said in unison once more.

"Figures. Leave it to you two to have something crazy on you like that and only remember it now." He said as he shook his head, letting loose a small laugh.

"Mu chan has one as well." The girl on his shoulder spoke as she pulled said card out and shown it to him.

"Why would they give one to you Mu chan?"

"They give one to all the sekirei Tou chan." She told him getting a nod.

"That actually explains a lot actually. Well, since we own this place, let's go see what it's like." Naruto said as he walked up to the door.

* * *

**ok i can tell that i made a bit of a mess up with not explaining about the cards. to me, since they have radios, microwaves and mostly everything else that doesnt cause a problem for the environment it is perfectly reasonable to have the cards there as well, from what i understand from the cards themselves is that they are fingerprint scan based and would work for nearly anything. to me, the cards would still work seeing as the money gotten from them is purely electronic, and they arent pulling money out so it wouldnt actually matter all that much if they used them.**

**a gary stu naruto, no actually this isnt like that, he has trust issues that are born to people only inside the village, those that actually show him kindness without even knowing him are unaffected by this. take for example the scene with haku, when haku met naruto he could have died, but being shown a small bit of kindness, he was instantly his friend. he is not godlike, since when they spar, naruto is still beaten rather easily by both karasuba and yume.**

**karasuba would listen because she doesnt like getting hit with the paper fan, something that many would actually fear i think. other than that she would not want to lose her hosts hospitality for being mean and not calming down even a bit when he asked her to. despite how she acts, she is still a sekirei and they thrive for the love and acceptance of their ashikabi, who she secretly admitted was naruto and only to herself, while still acting in denial of the fact. **

**i was fairly certain i stated he was either 15 or 16, if not thats my fault and the way he picked them us was, if you mean literal he is stronger than most others his age, and they are pretty light in my opinion, if you mean as in metaphorical, he was extremely nice to them both, and there are some cases where he is only twelve and still gets with some of the older ones. in my stories i try to make them a bit more believable and him older. if you take into account how minato got all of his sekirei save matsu, it was because he was overbearingly kind to them and they reacted based on that fact alone.**

**too much chakra and too little control is how he failed on an illusion clone, something that he will never be good at to me. it uses so little chakra that when he uses it its like a damn is being opened and floods the clone, making it semi solid and dead looking since it cant handle that much chakra. even though he is smarter than most give him credit, he still knows nothing about the chakra control exercises save for the leaf one that they teach in the academy to unlock and harness chakra.**

**i am actually quiet surprised that there has been no one to take note of how i compared the two before in the first chapter. no naruto and the world mbi are on are not the same. if anything, the naruto world is the same as the sekirei home world, if you take into account that the two races have cores that give energy, they either pass out or die when it is all used, they have special powers. see what i mean, it's as if the two worlds are the exact same with only one power being set for each sekirei being the only real difference.**

**when he was still taking the academy, i mentioned that he acted the fool, basically fooling everyone into thinking that he was an idiot, so while that was going on, he acted the exact same as the original naruto did, playing as if he was trying to get a date from sakura, who is too set in her mind that he will always be there for her no matter what. i am partially aware that i do make things like him being godlike without reason, but i am actually trying to tone that down, in this he is not godlike per-say, more along the terms of being stronger than most think he is. he is still beaten by those that are stronger than him and knows it. naruto isnt actually stuck up really, just doesnt like people from the village all that much. surprised that noone mentioned the refference to miya yet though.**

**with sasuke, i tend to either make him a prick or non caring about naruto in the way of things, i will take your request into consideration and try to make him nicer, but it may be hard for me to do with how i view him.**

**i have read thunder maidens and liked it until the author suddenly changed his entire veiw on the story, as well as showing that there are elements that contradict his original idea, it is a good story and i wont deny that, but i didnt see why he switched it up like that without much thought being put into it, or at least thats what it seemed to me anyway. i wont actually say that its bad, but at that point i just found it unreasonable really.**


	3. test

**To the guest, sekirei also have limiters. Who is to say that these limiters are not already inside them and the MBI only enhanced them in the first place. So you can actually see what I am getting at, the eight gates, limiters of the Naruto world, the limiters are just basically the eight gates of the sekirei world. The fact that their power comes from a core, or central power system, in both series doesn't help anyone who tries to dispute this small fact. The ninja, if they use it all, will either die, or pass out from exhaustion, same with the sekirei. The sekirei take a set amount of damage, they terminate, essentially what happens with the Naruto characters only, since they aren't winged like sekirei, they only pass out, not terminate.**

**Also, keep in mind that I have never watched, read, or in any way, know exactly what the sekirei act like, I may know their general personality and what they can partially do, but that is all. I know that Karasuba is somewhat bloodthirsty and all but she follows orders nearly to the letter. Yume is a protector of her extended family, considering that the sekirei are like a family in the first place. Musubi, from what I understand, is basically a grown female adult child, or simply a little kid in a grownups body. These are simply my takes on how each would act. Naruto may be a bit, or to some majorly out of character, but I try to take into account that he has different childhoods compared to each of the stories that are on this site. In this one, he actually stopped feeling the damage that they inflicted on him as a child and eventually grown out of the pain by having a very hard skin, though it only protects from kunai, shuriken and fists, blades and the like can still majorly hurt him with little to no problem at all.**

* * *

Looking around the place that the two had bought, Naruto noticed that it was actually more along the lines of an old, and I mean old, house, it had a spring in the back, bamboo shoots filling with water before dumping it out into a small pond giving a set of light noise that permeated the area and house. The house itself was clean, furnished as he guessed that the two bought the furnishings while they were out or that it was already all there.

"Do you like it Naruto kun?" Yume asked him, her smile ever present.

"Hmm, it's nice. A bit big for only us four, but still nice." He told her getting a happy nod.

"Glad you like it, but Naruto, I was wondering, why did you stop me and Yume from hurting the bimbo?" Karasuba asked calmly to him.

"What's a bimbo Tou chan?"

"It's a female that acts inappropriately to others and doesn't take into account their feelings when she acts. Promise that you won't become one right Mu chan?" Naruto explained shortly as he tilted his head to her.

"promise." She said pumping her fist into the air.

"now, Kara chan, the main reason I stopped you two was so that you didn't get in trouble and besides, I know she is wrong about me so I am unaffected by it. Now I know I may have seemed stuck up back there, but with how the law is about actually attacking ninja and or harming them, she can't actually touch me like she was going to when I mentioned that." He told her, "Though I was thankful that you actually listened to me when I asked you to calm down."

"Well, Naruto Kun has been so kind to us; it's the least we could do. Besides, we were kind of trying to stay on your good side so you didn't kick us out, we don't have anywhere else to go really." Yume said.

"Also, it is the desire of every sekirei to make their ashikabi happy, and loved. Even though I wasn't winged, _and admitted only to myself, _you were still my ashikabi, though it was only because I was reacting to you." Karasuba said whispering part of it.

"I still hadn't expected you to actually listen to me that well. Considering how you started to react to me being insulted I decided to give it a try." He told her.

"Well, that pink haired who…"Karasuba started before the fan met the top of her head again.

"Bad girl, no cussing in front of Mu chan. New rule, as long as she isn't in hearing range of it, I don't mind, but I don't want Mu chan to be exposed to it at this young of an age. Wait till she is at least twelve first." He told her getting a light nod from the two older females, looking slightly fearful of the fan in his hand as Musubi giggled at how he quelled their anger instantly.

"Tou chan is so cool, do you think I could have one too Tou chan?" she asked referring to the fan in his hand.

"Hehe, maybe when you are older, you need to be responsible to use it correctly and not abuse the power of the fan." He told her getting a nod.

"Then I will get one when I grow, you're the best Tou chan." She happily shouted out as he legs kicked up off his shoulder in glee.

"That's my girl." Was all he said back to her causing her to giggle more?

"Kaa chan, have you been winged by Tou chan?" Musubi asked causing said woman to go wide eyed and nearly spit out her drink at the abrupt question.

"Now, now Mu chan… I don't think I will have an ashikabi, I am fate's…"

"Bad Yume chan, no fate talk." Naruto said bluntly to her causing Yume to giggle as the fan whacked the older woman on the shoulder, barely managing to dodge the blow to the head as she knew it was coming, having come to learn to dodge when she spoke of her self-appointed title.

"But Naruto Kun… it's true." She moaned out pouting at him.

"There is only one fate Yume chan, and you don't look dead to me. You are alive, and able to be winged." He told her ignoring her pout as he shook his head at the woman.

"Yeah Tou chan is right, Kaa chan shouldn't give up hope. After all you were the one that spoke about wishing every one of us found an ashikabi. That dream is unable to come true unless you are winged as well, baka Kaa chan." Yume grumbled at that lowly, being reprimanded by Naruto she could handle, being reprimanded by Musubi on the other hand, that was a different story entirely.

"Fine, Mu chan. I won't give up hope." She told the smaller girl getting a happy nod.

"So, should I expect any others falling into me?" Naruto asked casually of them getting a light laugh from them.

"well, it might be good to prepare and be expecting it, though I don't know if any more will hit you specifically." Yume said to him getting a nod.

"Besides, you don't need any more sekirei, we are enough for you. Isn't that right Naruto?" Karasuba asked icily of him.

Not really affected by it like she thought he would be, she was slightly shocked to see him give a small smile and sigh, "if it happens then I won't stop them from being winged by me, I don't expect you to try and keep them from me as well either, understood?"

"Ah, sorry, ashikabi Sama, it's just that…"

"Kara chan, I know. Trust me I know. You were most likely taught that in theory it was fine that your ashikabi found and winged more, but in practice it is much harder to be so accepting of it. While I won't actively try to find any or wing them, if they react to me, then I will not stop them from finding their happiness with me. I didn't for you, and I won't for the next one that comes along either." He told her.

"I understand ashikabi Sama."

"Kara chan, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, you may be my sekirei but you are still a woman, and women still have their own needs and all, if I do find others, I will treat them just like I treat you, fairly and equally." He told her getting a small smile form her.

"Thank you… Naruto. You need to be happy as well though." She told him.

"Trust me, if I get more hot girls like you an Yume chan around, I will have a happy life as it is, though I can't shake the feeling of being watched for some reason." He said with a slightly confused look on his face, knowing that there wasn't anyone else inside the house that he knew of anyway.

**ZZ**

'_Ufufufufufufu, this man is quite interesting… to be able to tell that he was being watched even without knowing, is interesting._' A young woman thought to herself as she looked at the residents. '_Ufu, I hope that you will be more interesting to watch Naru-tan._'

**ZZ**

"Strange," Naruto said as he repressed a light shiver that ran down his spine, "I feel a sense of dread coming to me in the near future." He said as he looked around uncertain.

"Tou chan, you're funny." Musubi giggled out as she watched him look all over the room they were in trying to find the source of this feeling.

"Um, Naruto, why don't you leave it, I don't feel anything so you shouldn't be worried about it." Karasuba told him with a raised eyebrow as she watched.

"Alright Kara chan, if you don't think I should worry." He said as he returned to the other three females, Musubi having sat on the counter while he looked.

"Neh Tou chan?" Musubi said getting his attention.

"Yes, Mu chan?"

"Why aren't you and Kaa chan together? Is it because of her silly fate thing?"

"Ah, well Kaa chan has a very big problem; you see she is not as innocent as one might think. Her mind likes to think of naughty things that involve her with Tou chan and Kara chan." He spoke causing Yume to look wide eyed at him, slightly in fear that he could turn Musubi on her, "she is just a big naughty girl that likes to be punished that's why she keeps speaking of the fate thing."

"Kaa chan! You meanie, making Tou chan punish you for selfish reasons, bad Kaa chan." Musubi said causing Naruto to have to hold back his laughter at seeing the elder girls face etched in horror at that.

"Naruto kun… why must you get Mu chan to team up on me?" Yume cried out, anime tears flowing from her eyes like waterfalls.

"You're too adorable when we tease you Yume chan." he told her as he hugged her much to her delight, as well as Musubi's as said girl cheered happily.

"Tou chan, you and Kaa chan should kiss and get rid of her naughty mind."

"Do you even know what a naughty mind is Mu chan?" Karasuba asked her.

"Nope, but it sounds like it tastes bad." The young girl spoke with a disgusted face causing them to nod.

"Just making sure." she said before she turned her attention back at the two others.

"Naruto kun?" Yume whispered as she noted the fact that he actually had moved his head closer to hers, a large blush forming on her face as her heart started to beat erratically in her chest. "Do… do you… accept me?" still in a whisper to him, going more airy as she spoke.

"You are my cook, of course I accept you." He whispered back at her causing her blush to darken and her heart to beat faster.

"Thank you, my Naruto kun." She breathed out before her lips were taken by him, her arms moving around his neck as she pushed against his with her own.

What kind of surprised everyone that was watching, even the odd stalker person, was that instead of her wings coming from her back, they shot out and through Naruto as if they were made of light being passed through him and not hurting him. The large pale pink wings shot from her stomach, unlike how Karasuba's own had shown from her back, it seemed that they took more after her element of light and passed right through him instead of hurting him like several others actually would have.

"Kaa chan has strange wings." Musubi commented getting a simple nod from Karasuba.

"that she does, I guess it goes to show that since her mark is wither number on her stomach that her wings are there as well." Karasuba returned to her younger compatriot.

Breaking apart slightly, Naruto raised his eyebrow as he felt her wings actually going inside and out of his own back, an odd feeling indeed. "This is fairly odd, I thought your wings would come from your back like Kara chan's." he said to the woman in his arms.

"Um, well…" she started, sheepishly knocking her head with a fist, "my mark, it's actually on my stomach, not my back. Sorry for not warning you, you're not hurt are you?" she asked after she half explained.

"Nah, feels a bit odd, but not rather unpleasant to say the least. Though I bet that if it had been Karasuba that would have actually hurt a bit, sharp wings and all." Naruto said in a joking tone, showing that he didn't mean any offense to it.

"You silly Naruto Kun." She told him with a smile, "we should get to bed; we have to go to the field tomorrow."

"Oh, we?"

"Well, we are your sekirei, as such we will fight with and for you. There is nothing that you or anyone else can say to change that." She told him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, as long as you two don't get majorly hurt, I don't see a problem in it. Just promise me that you two will be alright when we go on missions outside the village." He told them getting nods.

"It feels nice to know you care for our safety Naruto." Karasuba spoke. (Each will have a different way of saying his name.)

Heading to the couch as the two women took the bed, only seeing the one bed when they explored the house; the two raised an eyebrow and stared at him upon seeing him do this. He had two separate beds in the apartment and left the two behind since they were old and badly worn, nearly falling apart. Looking at each other, Yume and Karasuba nodded to the other as they thought of the same thing.

"Naruto kun, what do you think you're doing?"

"Do you not want to sleep with us? We are after all yours to do with as you please, we will not stop you if you wish to be with us Naruto."

"Ah, well I did not want to offend you with your privacy." He replied to them getting them to look at him blankly.

"Naruto Kun, we don't mind you sleeping with us, in fact we would insist that you do." She told him as she grabbed one arm while Karasuba grabbed the other before they dragged him off and tossed him onto the bed, showing their surprising strength.

**ZZ**

The next morning, Naruto woke to feel a slight weight on both his arms and his chest, the one on his chest was small, and localized so he figured that Musubi had joined them and crawled on top of him at some point in the night. Glancing at his arms, he noted that his right arm was being held possessively and completely covered by the black sekirei, while his leftt was taking the same treatment from the light sekirei.

Smiling lightly to himself, he noticed that the two had changed their clothes somehow after they fell asleep or at least from what he saw them pulling on that is. Karasuba had worn a simple button black shirt with a pair of panties under it while Yume wore a white version of it. Now though, Karasuba had seemed to unbutton the shirt, showing her moderate bust being pressed against his arm while she had somehow maneuvered his hand to rest on her hip, inside the panties.

Yume was decidedly much more innocent than her as she seemed to have popped off the top couple of buttons in her sleep, showing the top of her bust, his hand was actually on her side compared to where his right was, one of her legs had been slung over his left leg and her head moved, along with Karasuba's, to rest on his shoulder.

Moving his fingers slightly in his left hand, he caused Yume to giggle out slightly, apparently being slightly ticklish. Moving them more, he caused her to wake and look at him sleepily as she blinked. "Morning Yume chan, good sleep?" he asked as he watched her blink slowly and stretch.

"Mm, yes Naruto kun, it was better with you there. Ara, why is Kara chan like that?" she asked as she noted how she looked and where his hand was.

"Don't know, happened when we were asleep though. Could you start the food for me?" he asked getting a nod from her.

"Alright Naruto Kun, but first…" she said as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, "good morning." She whispered breaking the kiss, "love you." She finished as she happily went to make the food.

"Mu chan? Are you awake?" Naruto asked as he felt the young girl stir on his chest slightly.

"Tou chan… no more… Mu chan too tired for training." She mumbled out causing him to chuckle at that as he shook his head.

"Mu chan, you are a strange little girl, dreaming about training."

"Kaa chan... food… good." She mumbled out again, nearly causing him to burst out laughing.

"Oh, you little girl, food and training. Maybe we will get to training you later on." Naruto said with a shake of his head. Poking her forehead lightly, Naruto caused her to stir and open her eyes slowly.

"Tou chan? Where's Kaa chan?"

"She went to go cook, you can go help her if you like Mu chan, just be sure to be careful in the kitchen, and you could hurt yourself." He told her, getting a nod from the girl as she hopped up off him and bolted out the door to the kitchen barely waiting for him to finish. "That girl loves to help out."

"Naruto, tired… sleep." He heard Karasuba mumble sleepily at him.

"No can do Kara chan, we need to wake up. Well more like get up in my case, but still, come on, wake up." He said, not getting any response from her.

"Kara chan, come on or you will miss your Naruto getting dressed." He whispered causing her to shoot up and look around instantly at that.

"Naru where?" was all she spoke as she spun her head around look for him.

"I actually didn't think it was that simple." He whispered to himself, "well, good morning to you too Kara chan. Have a good sleep as well?"

"Until I was woken up, yes. Why did you have to wake me up like that anyway?" she asked.

"Well aside from the team meeting today at seven and it being around five thirty right now, Yume chan is making food with Mu chan, and I was wondering something." He told her getting a raised eyebrow from her at the last part.

"Shoot."

"Did you move my hand to your hip last night?" he asked bluntly causing her to blink slightly before she took note of the hand that was still on her hip.

"Oh, must have been when I was asleep, do you not like it?"

"Never said that, I was just wondering is all." He told her with a smile, "Though I think we should get up and dressed now." He told her getting a slight nod from her.

Pulling herself up, she pulled the shirt off, more like letting it fall off as it was only staying on because she didn't move her shoulders, and she started to pull her clothes on when Naruto got up as well and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

"oh nothing, just that you forgot something that Yume chan didn't." he told her causing her to blink before she moved her arms up and placed them on his back as she was kissed by him.

"Good morning to you too then." She said as they broke the kiss, only being inches from the others lips for the moment.

**ZZ**

In another world,

There were several people scrambling around as if they were chickens with their heads cut off, all in a panic over what was happening. "AAAAH, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" one in particular screamed out as they got a notice of something odd happening.

"What's the problem?" a woman asked.

"Number eight and four ma'am, they have been winged."

"What… that is impossible. Eight has been gone for several years now, ever since she saved 88 with four." The same woman spoke.

"But ma'am, the signal, its saying that she was winged, along with number four, by the same person. What makes it worse; we can't find them at all."

"Has anyone seen number 88 by any chance?" she asked suddenly causing everyone to freeze at that.

"Why isn't she with you Takami san?" one asked her.

"She just vanished a little while ago, around three maybe four hours ago. Pull her up on screen for me." She told them getting nods.

"Um… we have a problem ma'am." A male said as he looked at the screen.

"What is it?"

"We… can't pull her up. She isn't here or anywhere for that matter. It's like she just vanished off the grid." He told her as he paled when she started to walk over to them.

"You mean to tell me… that we can't track a little girl… even though… we are the most powerful company in the world?" she spoke irritably at them causing many to shake in fear.

"WE'RE SORRY TAKAMI SAN, PLEASE DON'T HURT US." They all yelled out in fear.

**ZZ**

"Hmm, I feel as if something is happening that would actually be funny to watch." Naruto said as he paused from pulling his shirt on, causing Karasuba to look at him curiously.

"Like what Naruto?"

"Not exactly sure, but it feels like it has to do with me and you two." He told her getting her to blink in confusion at that. "Eh, whatever. It could be at that MBI place you spoke about before, losing three of their girls would cause a bit of a havoc I would think." He said with a shrug.

"Naruto, only you would think it would be funny to watch a company go ballistic over this, though I do admit the sight of all the blood that could be shed is an arousing thought for sure." she spoke as she shivered just thinking about all the blood that may be shed as a result.

The time that they ate breakfast during past by quickly as they soon found themselves at the training ground sitting under a tree. The three of them, the older ones, sat while leaning on each other, Yume leaning on Naruto's left, as Karasuba was leaning on his right, and Musubi sat directly on his lap while they relaxed. The odd thing was that a cat, all white with a red ribbon on his ear, walked up to them, before it was pulled into Musubi's lap and started to get petted.

"I like kitty." She said happily as she pet the small animal causing the three others to smile at her as they left her alone to play with the cat who started to purr.

"I think the kitty likes you Mu chan." Naruto said to her.

"How can you tell Tou chan?"

"Kitty is purring. When cats make that sound it means they are happy, or accept the person." He told her before ruffling her short hair causing her to scrunch up her face at him and huff playfully as she turned her head causing Naruto and Yume to let out a small laugh at that.

After three more hours, Naruto and the three girls were greeted by a puff of smoke, causing the other two in the field to look at it, one with a glare as the other had a twitch in her eye. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at him.

"ah, sorry I got lost on the road of life, met a guy that was a fond lover of women as much as myself, and was asking for directions back to a place that he called the capital of japan, wherever that place is." Kakashi told them causing Sakura to face fault while Naruto and the two older sekirei simply looked on at him blankly, not really believing it but not saying it was a lie, since it could actually be true.

"Right, well, let's get started, you have two hours to get these bells from me." Kakashi said as he pulled a pair of bells out and tied them to his belt loop.

"But sensei, there are only two."

"Yes Sakura, that is because the person that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." He told them flatly.

'Finally, my chance to be alone with Sasuke Kun.'

'HN, I can impress those girls and get them to be with me after this.'

'Wander if I could meet that brain girl Kara chan spoke about, she sounds cool.'

"Kitty fun." Musubi said breaking the silence effectively with her cheery voice.

"Let's start shall we?" Karasuba asked calmly, looking further bored than before.

"Yay, Naruto Kun, we can get the bells as well." Yume commented.

"Umm, Naruto why did you bring those girls with you again?" Kakashi asked.

"We fight for him, think of us like the dog for that odd group of people. We fight for Naruto and thus we shall go where he goes." Karasuba spoke calmly once more.

"O-key, well, since you are here as well, and so eager to start, let's get going." He said prompting the two normal gennin to vanish from view.

"Kitty, kitty play so fun." Musubi seemed to sing out as she played with the cat still.

"Odd little kid aside," Kakashi started as he took a glance at the small girl still under the tree, "you're pretty weird you know that right?" he directed at Naruto.

"Coming from someone that likes to delay everyone's schedule because he is lazy and reads an orange book in public, I shall take that as a compliment. Besides, unlike you, I have two girls that love me, and that I can return to." Naruto told him calmly getting a large smile from Yume and a light smirk from Karasuba.

"Touché. Well, let's get started then." He said as he pulled a book out from his pouch that looked exactly the same as the one that Karasuba had sliced the day before.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? After what Kara chan did to your other one yesterday?" Naruto asked him with a curious look on his face.

"Ah, right, don't want it to be hurt again. Thanks for reminding me." Kakashi said to him causing the three to shake their heads at his forgetfulness.

"Well, that aside, let's does it." Naruto spoke before the two girls shot off at him, keeping him busy while Naruto went around behind him and attempted to hit him with a normal punch. Detecting the teen going behind him, Kakashi used a substation to get away from him and the two women with little harm done to him. His jacket was a bit dirty from the dust that was flung up and imprints of fists and a long sheathe like imprint was on it as well.

"You're better than I expected." Kakashi said as he looked at them.

"We are the disciplinary squad for a reason." Karasuba spoke as she placed her hand on the hilt of her katana as if she were ready to draw it. Naruto had already told her before that if they fought the man that they shouldn't use lethal force unless he tried to kill any of them while they waited for him to show.

"Yeah, Naruto kun is our boss." Yume spoke up as well getting a confused look from the Jounin.

"Don't ask, it's their way of saying I am their boyfriend or to them husband." Naruto said casually to him, understanding that the winging is like marriage to sekirei. "Girls…" Naruto started only for Kakashi to hold up a hand to them signaling them to wait, "standby I guess." He finished as they watched the man disappear into the trees before a loud scream caused the birds and small creatures to run in fear, though they could have sworn that they heard a loud roar like a bear was inside the forest and disturbed.

"Well there went Sakura…" Naruto said as they watched a large fireball shoot from the trees as well before a loud curse filled the air, "and Sasuke."

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you Naruto." Kakashi spoke suddenly appearing behind Naruto in a crouch. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death." He called out as he shoved his hands forward, only instead of hitting Naruto, he somehow had flung Sasuke who appeared out of nowhere, giving said boy a super ass poke.

"That was strange, wonder why he substituted with me for though." Naruto said out loud causing Kakashi, who was about to reprimand Naruto for switching with Sasuke, to come to an abrupt stop and blink at that.

"No clue Naruto kun." Yume commented as she looked at the prone figure that landed near the water before he started to slide in.

"So, he saved you from an ass poke." Karasuba said blankly to him getting a nod.

"True, well…" Naruto started before they heard a loud ringing fill the area, "I guess the test is over now." Naruto finished as he started to walk over to the poles.

**ZZ**

Several tens of minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke woke up to find themselves tied to the posts while Naruto sat on top of the middle one, with Musubi in his lap.

"WHY AM I TIED TO A POST AND NOT Naruto BAKA?" Sakura screamed out.

"You didn't even try to fight me, let alone you fainted from an e-rank genjutsu. Naruto is not tied to a post because he not only tried to fight me, he also tried in a way that shown the tests true purpose." Kakashi told her.

"HN, the dobe couldn't figure out anything about this test." Sasuke commented.

"Really, then why did he have those two attack me while he tried to hit me from behind then?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"I actually thought to get the bells first, but put that aside in place for getting to punch you." Naruto told him casually causing him to sweat drop at that.

"Well, either way, you still shown that you can work with the purpose of the test. Can any of you tell me what that is?"

"teamwork." Came the simple reply from Karasuba.

"Correct, now, since only one of you could do it, I will be sending Naruto back to the academy while…" he started only to be interrupted.

"YATTA, TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL. I AM FINALLY ON A TEAM WITH Sasuke KUN, TAKE THAT Ino PIG." Sakura screamed out.

"The other two are dropped from the ninja program." Kakashi finished.

"WHAT? YOU SHOULD DROP THE BAKA, HE CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT."

"He fought me, and helped his girls out." Kakashi said, "even somehow took the bells without me noticing until later." He told her.

"When you looked surprised that Sasuke switched with me." Naruto told him simply as he held the two up.

"BAKA, I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE Sasuke KUN AND I THOSE BELLS."

"Eh, whatever, just means that I won't have to deal with you two is all?" Naruto said to them as he dropped the bells in front of them obviously uncaring at the moment before he started to walk away with Musubi on his shoulder, and his arms around both the older women's waists.

"Wait Naruto, you pass, meet here tomorrow same time." Kakashi said to him getting a nod from him.

**ZZ**

As he arrived at the Hokage office, Kakashi took in the looks of the other Jounin as he arrived on time, holding back a chuckle from them, he looked on to the Hokage.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's start." He told them getting a nod from each of them.

"Teams 1-6 fail." The Jounin said simultaneously already having known that they had.

"Team 7 pass." Kakashi said getting surprised looked from them all.

"How?"

"Naruto, he was able to do teamwork with those girls that he is living with. Then he gave up the bells to the other two in exchange for being able to go back to the academy, saying that at least he didn't have to deal with them anymore." Kakashi told them.

"Right, next."

"Team 8 pass."

"Team 10 pass."

"Very well, you may all go, Kakashi I would like to know more about these girls that you mentioned."

"Apparently they say that he is their boss, in his words it is their way of referring to him as their boyfriend or husband. They are good at fighting, one has a sword the other her fists. That is pretty much all I can tell you since that is all I really know other then one of them called themselves the disciplinary squad for some reason, the other referred to Naruto as the boss." He told him.

* * *

**also, no she wont be playing much of a role yet in this, as well as the transfer of worlds, that wont actually be making a major role in this either so far, maybe later on.**


	4. hentai glasses

**In note to Kakashi meeting a male sekirei, no, the one he met was actually meant to sound like how Seo would act more than one of the few males. Musubi had a smaller bed made from various covers that they had set up near their bed for her. For the house, they basically gave it to him since they were the reason he was kicked out of the apartment. In my opinion her wings would actually do that since the mark is literally on her stomach right above her number. **

**If you are confused by the end of the test, Kakashi got behind Naruto without them noticing, started to do the thousand years of death, Sasuke switched with him and got it instead. If you mean the part where they tell the results of said test, it was basically just Kakashi telling him that they passed and that Naruto had help in the form of two women that acted and referred to themselves as something akin to summons or the ninja pets.**

**Matsu is in this, she just won't actually play a major role other than odd comments until she is actually needed. So I don't know when she will actually be fully known to him yet. The main group I had thought of was a few of the squad from the first and second group, so as of right now, for the nine girls, no, not yet. It is a possibility though, just not at the moment as far as I know. **

**I actually don't have a plot for this, only the basic idea of who he would be getting and what he himself has, that's it. When it presents itself, he will reveal what he can do, but only when it is needed. So at least by the wave arc you will see **_**one**_** of the things that he has other than the fan that he found in the scroll.**

**They won't all slam into him so you know, it was just kind of funny with how the start of most stories are and what Sakura said to him about them falling from the sky. Yes Musubi is a chibi version and only around eight years old at the moment; her outfit is primarily just a mini version of her shrine maiden outfit that she normally wears.**

**As of right now, when they are inside the village they don't care about finding someone to watch Musubi, since it is, as said, inside the village. She sits on Naruto's shoulder most of the time and is normally playing while they work, getting one of the other two to play with her as Naruto would be the one doing the work instead of them.**

**If they will go back to the earth that has the ship, as of right now, no, maybe later on. No not react for Miya that is for sure. in this she has already been married to Takahito and will remain faithful to him, she will act like Naruto is family though that is for sure. as of right now, the only ones that I can guarantee that will not react to Naruto out of the squads and singles, are Mutsu and Miya, the others are for right now, all possible. **

**Also, do keep in mind that I have not seen or read either the manga or show, so every character will be basically out of character as I have no clue how they would normally act. What I know of with them is from reading the crossovers.**

* * *

The time that they had with the team was spent in a relative calm… okay that was a lie, Naruto was calm, Yume and Karasuba was utterly calm, Musubi was calm, however Sakura was not as well as Sasuke. Sakura still had it in her head that Naruto was out to date her, even though he never tried to anymore, while at the same time that Yume and Karasuba were trying to get her Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to impress the two women to get them to fall for him, though nothing ever worked witch was making him agitated since Naruto had these two women and he couldn't have them. Kakashi was mostly uncaring as long as his book was fine; if it was damaged he was reduced to a crying mess before he flew into a rage that cleared a large portion of the forest that was around their training ground.

Musubi had come to find that the team was funny, seeing as they had a strange way to train, other than Naruto and the two older women that is. The team had begun to train, though train may not be the right word for it, Kakashi divided the team up and told them to work on their teamwork. Not even wanting to know how that works, Naruto made no big deal about it even when the Jounin had tried to order his girls around, only to be slapped silly by Yume, causing Musubi to giggle at the strange pervert. Safe to say, he would rather be slapped then have Karasuba unleashed on him again, especially after she started to cut his books up for fun until Naruto stopped her, then she started to hack up his suits for fun instead.

The team was doing things like walking dogs, babysitting, clearing weeds from a garden… things that a normal civilian should do for themselves… there was one that actually had a team of gennin to change the channel on a TV of all things. Safe to say that Naruto and the other three, his girls, had quickly become irritated with these missions. Unsafe to say, Kakashi never noticed it, oddly somehow missing the fact that Karasuba was gaining a black aura around her these days as her bloodlust grew and grew. The only time that she was fine was when at the house with Naruto and Yume, or when Naruto touched her which effectively calmed her mostly. The only one that could fully calm her down aside from Naruto was Musubi, who she liked almost as much as a daughter, being more along the lines of an aunt and niece to her though.

Yume on the other hand, was nearly all smiles, nearly, when she started to get irritated with the missions and all the advancements that were being sent at the two women, her smile switched to a twitch in her eye before she was nearly always seen with a small gleam in her yin yang eyes that gave a warning to anyone that took note in the change of her eyes. Where they were normally brown with the yin yang being barely visible, now they were slightly glowing from her eyes, only being unseen when she closed her eyes.

**ZZ**

When they were at the house, Naruto and Musubi were usually outside, being watched by the other two that sat on the porch, training causing Musubi to cheer happily when she first started to be taught by him. This soon turned into awe as she noticed that Naruto was not actually teaching her to do the normal things that he could, to her at least, but rather teaching her things that would help her more when she got older. Showing her to leaf exercise, something that intrigued both Yume and Karasuba when they saw it stick to the young girls forehead after a while.

Since he actually didn't know much else in terms of control, Naruto started to show her how to channel chakra or more precisely her inner energy into her arms and legs, making her stronger and faster, having shattered a small rock with she punched it with chakra enhanced limbs, not being strong enough to do the same to a large boulder, though she at least kept her hand from hurting too much instead. When she pouted about not being able to break the boulder as well, Naruto just laughed while stating that she still had time to grow and be better to do that.

**ZZ**

The team found themselves within the Hokage office one day, after their normal mission, waiting for Kakashi to show up so that they could get a mission. The Hokage himself was looking somewhat interested at the two women that sat on either side of Naruto on the couch in the room with the young girl in his lap.

"so Naruto, care to tell me who these lovely women are?" he asked calmly to the teen.

"me, not really, Yume -chan on the other hand, since she can explain better." He said getting a nod from the younger woman of the two.

"we are Naruto –kun's… well you could call us his wives I guess. We will stay by his side wherever he may go. No mountain is high enough, no valley low enough, and no River wide enough to keep us from his love." She said with a smile on her face, being calmed as she talked of their relationship with Naruto, one of the few things that actually can calm her down more than training.

"ok, then what about the girl?"

"she is Mu -chan, our daughter." She flatly told him causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"adopted, but still our daughter." Naruto cut in before the kage could ask.

Before any more questions could be asked Kakashi strode in reading his book causing the Hokage to twitch slightly before it was suddenly cut into tiny little pieces.

"Kakashi, I thought you would have learned by now. Never make Kara -chan wait on you, especially if you want your book unharmed." Naruto commented to him as he fell to his knees and started to cry rainbow tears out of his eyes, both of them.

"right, ignoring the crying Jounin, here is your mission… capture of Tora, the fire lord's cat." The Hokage spoke getting a raised eyebrow from the group on the couch.

"you mean that cat?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the window causing everyone to turn and see a cat, standing on two legs as it carefully moved along the window sill on the outside, looking down at the ground.

"ah, yes, that's the one. Well, chop to it." He told them getting Sasuke and Sakura to bolt at the cat while Naruto just sat there and watched them fly out the window that was suddenly opened from the outside as the cat watched them fly as well.

"makes you think that the wish they had wings don't you think?" Naruto asked causing Musubi to giggle at that. "well, see you in a while old man." Naruto said as he walked out of the room with the two women following him.

**ZZ**

Nearly an hour later and many failed attempts at getting Tora, the team was in the forest with Naruto and his girls all sitting in a tree, the cat snoozing below them while the others all got into position around it.

"raven in position." Sasuke said with a smug tone in his voice.

"blossom in position."

"discipline in position for half an hour now." Naruto blankly told them.

"go." Was all Kakashi told them as the two gennin jumped the cat only to be clawed ruthlessly as Naruto stayed on the branch in the tree simply watching amused?

"Mu -chan, you can get kitty now." Naruto told her as he saw that Tora was nearly done scratching the two up fiercely.

"kitty!" was all Musubi proclaimed as she jumped down the several feet to the ground and started to play with the cat.

"yo scarecrow, we got the cat." Naruto said casually to the speaker on his headset.

"well, let's get back to the Hokage then."

"come on Mu -chan, let's get going." Naruto said as he lifted her up while she still held onto the cat.

**ZZ**

The team found themselves back in the Hokage office while he looked shocked that the cat was laying on Musubi's lap while she sat on Naruto's shoulder, something that he had never seen before no matter what had happened.

"hey old man, we got the cat for you." Naruto said as he walked up to him.

"I see. Well, let's get it back to the fire lord's wife then." He told him as a large lady with a younger girl walked in.

"oh, my snookum's, come to mama." The lady cried out as she reached for the cat, however the cat had a different idea as it started to try and get away from her while looking like it was pleading for help from either Naruto's group or the younger girl in the room causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at that.

"hang on a second lady." Naruto said as he spoke to the fire lord's wife. "Tora, are you saying you want to go to the girl there?" Naruto asked it getting a frantic nod from the cat. "well, here you go girly." Naruto said bluntly as he handed her the cat.

"ah… thank you." She spoke lightly giving a brief pause while giving a Naruto a slight nod.

"no problem." Naruto said before he started to walk out of the room.

"Hokage -kun, who is that boy?" the elder lady asked curious.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. He is an odd individual and likes his space when it comes to his own matters. I suggest that you don't pry for things concerning him, it may end badly for you."

"what could he do? I am the fire lord's wife." She said in a confused tone, not fully understanding what he meant.

"it's just best that you don't pry. He likes his privacy and will not take kindly to anyone that disturbs it. The only ones that he will let close to him are those that he trusts, and as of right now, only three people aside from those three girls that are with him have it. You are not one of them." he told her.

**ZZ**

'ufufufu, Naru-tan is an interesting person. Wonder who will he get next, maybe Matsu tan can be his soon as well.' The person that liked to spy on him thought to herself as she watched him enter the house again. 'how Naru tan would react to seeing me though, I wonder.' She thought once more.

**ZZ**

In another world,

A young lady was walking around her house curious since she hadn't seen Matsu, a woman that lived there, for several hours at least, not having kept a large track of her aside from when she wanted to eat and what not.

"I wonder what happened to hentai glasses?" she wondered to herself as she pushed open the secret rooms door, only to reveal that the computers inside there were all off and not a single person resided within the room to her confusion.

"hey Miya san… where is Matsu?" a silver haired male asked as he walked up behind her.

"oh, Kagari, I don't know. I was wondering that myself but she isn't here either." She said pleasantly to him getting a nod.

"strange, normally you know everything that happens here."

"oh, are you saying that I spy on people?" she asked with an all too pleasant smile causing a dark purple aura permeate the air around her as a hanya mask made itself known to him.

**ZZ**

"I sense a disturbance in the cosmos." Naruto said as he stopped. "like someone else has done something to cause a smiling monster to show themselves." He contemplated causing three of the four other residents in the house, not knowing about the third woman in any of their case, to cringe fearing what he had sensed.

"Naruto -kun, let's just leave it for now." Yume said to him nervously.

"sure, I get the feeling it's not here that I would have to worry about it anyway." he said as he started to walk over to the couch again.

**ZZ**

'Naru-tan can sense the hanya! He is nearly on the same level of scary as her now.' The other woman thought to herself in slight fear still.

**ZZ**

The next day, Naruto was sitting at the ramen stand with the Yume and Karasuba on either side of him while Musubi sat on his lap and ate ramen with him, when team 8 walked up having spotted him. Glancing back at the team, Karasuba noticed that the lavender eyed girl was eyeing her Naruto with something more than friendship in mind.

"hey dope, I thought for sure that you would fail the second test." Kiba called out, hoping to get a rise, however nothing came as Naruto kept eating with Musubi, Yume smiling at the two as she watched them, Karasuba held a smirk on her face when she noticed that Naruto wasn't responding to anything around them.

"Naruto." Was all Shino spoke as he nodded to him getting a glance from said teen.

"Shino." Was all the reply he got as well, an easy acknowledgement that they had used for many a year to great each other.

"hello, I am Kurenai…" the sensei started before she was cut off.

"Kurenai Yuhi, a woman that likes to use illusions to fight, not that bad at them but could be better if she put her mind to it, next to no skill in armed combat, prefers the use of illusions to distract so that she can assassinate. Fairly good in close combat, little ninjutsu knowledge to go with although she certainly has enough chakra to use it properly." Naruto spoke calmly slightly unnerving her with the bored tone.

"how do you know so much about me?" she asked.

"it's a gift. One should know about their potential teachers to see if they are trustworthy, if not… well, they don't exactly get me to be friendly back." He told her flatly. "after all, if I am unable to trust those in charge then I cannot be friendly with them either." She flinched slightly at that part since she didn't figure anyone could be that bad with trust issues.

"ano… n-Naruto-san… who… who are these… women?" Hinata asked as she stuttered getting him to look blankly at the team.

"girls."

"we are his girlfriends, or wives, we don't care which you see us as because we don't care either way, we will still be with Naruto -kun." Yume told them never looking away from her adopted daughter and husband through said daughter.

"we are, respectively, Karasuba, myself, and Yume, the little girl is called Mu -chan, and Yume and Naruto's daughter." Karasuba spoke looking at the other team with a bored look on her face, having calmed down after leaving the team that Naruto was placed on for the day.

"oh, I didn't know that you had a kid Naruto-san, how old is she?" Kurenai asked him, milking for information.

"Mu -chan is eight years old. Tou -chan and Kaa -chan take care of Mu -chan, Kara -chan takes care of her when they cant." The small girl said to them happily.

"as you see, she can answer for herself. She calls me her dad, and Yume -chan her mom. Kara -chan is more along the lines of her aunt." Naruto told them without much of a care at the moment, they were interrupting their ramen time.

"how the he…" Kiba started before he was hit on the head, surprisingly not by Naruto butt Kurenai.

"Kiba, don't you know anything about talking in front of children, no cursing." She scolded him.

"thanks Kurenai." Naruto told her getting a smile in return.

"it's no problem Naruto san; I always wanted a little one to take care of so I know a bit about it. Do you mind?" she asked while gesturing to hold Musubi.

"I don't, it's up to her though, you have to ask her but I don't think she would mind all that much." He told her with a shrug.

"nee -chan, are you like Tou -chan as well?" Musubi asked as she stood up on Naruto's lap and held her arms out so that the woman could lift her.

"well, I am a ninja like Naruto san is, yes. I am a higher rank however and possibly know more than he does about things." She told her with a light smile on her face.

"no doubt about that, you are genjutsu, I am powerhouse." He told her with a short laugh.

"true but that would make you better for some of the more chakra intensive jutsu that you could use. I on the other hand am more suited for the subtle ones than you are. It goes without saying that I would know some more than you would on that point." Kurenai told him.

"Tou -chan has been teaching Mu -chan how to use chakra, Mu -chan is getting better at it too. She can hold the leaf for a full five minutes now before it falls." Musubi said excitedly to the Jounin.

"oh, teaching chakra control to you already? Are you in the academy as well?"

"what's an academy? Is it food, can I eat it?" she asked causing Naruto's small group to laugh at her comment while the rest were wondering what was wrong with the child.

"no Mu -chan, the academy is a place to learn of things. A place to go so that someone could become like me." Naruto told her lightly.

"oh, I thought it was food, Mu~" Musubi pouted looked dejected at that.

"don't worry Mu -chan, if you want to you could go there some time, though you wouldn't get to spend as much time with me and Yume -chan if you did." He told her.

"I'm sorry Naruto san, but we must be going now, need to see the Hokage about a mission." Kurenai told him as she handed Musubi back to him.

**ZZ**

After the other team had left, Naruto had wondered around with the three girls after the meal that they finished eating. Before long though the four had made their way back to the house, having nothing to do really. When they entered the house, they looked at something with a single eyebrow rose, in Naruto's case anyway, Karasuba and Yume seemed to sweat drop while Musubi looked at it with wide eyes.

Standing in front of the small group of four was a person, a female person at that. Her eyes wide as if she was a deer caught in the headlights of a moving kunai, glasses situated on her face as a cinnamon bun was hanging from her mouth.

"brain, why are you here?" Karasuba asked her suddenly as she overcame her sweat drop at seeing her eating while they were away.

"IT'S A GHOST NEECHAN!" Musubi yelled out as she pointed at the female, causing said female to deadpan and seem to start crying at being called a ghost.

"I'm not even in my thirties." She moaned out.

"brain, answer." Karasuba said icily at her.

"I don't know, okay. I just shown up here and made this place my home, or rather I used the knowledge that I got from a… friend, I guess you could say, to make a secret room here. it just so happens that you all had bought the house." She told her with her arms raised in a placating manner.

"how did you get here, do you know?" Yume asked suddenly.

"sorry Yu-tan, I don't know any more than you at the moment. Though it is surprising that Mu-tan came here as well." The woman said with a shrug.

"care to explain then brain girl." Naruto asked getting a confused look from the orange haired woman.

"brain… girl?"

"don't blame me, it's all Kara -chan called you when she described you. It was after I put this on for the first time she said I wore it like you did." He told her getting a light nod.

"I see, you do actually were it like I did when I was in it. My name is actually Matsu Naru-tan." She said to him.

"so about explaining why it's surprising to see Mu-chan here?" Naruto suggested to her.

"well, Mu-tan was being adjusted under the care of one Takami Sahashi as far as I knew at the time. She somehow was taken from their by unknown forces and transported here as you know. What I can't figure out is why or how any of us got here in the first place. Yu-tan was dead for lack of a better word, for more than a couple of years. Then when we suddenly came here, she is fine and acting like she hasn't missed a day of life at all, Kara-tan is doing the same thing, reverting to falling under Yu-tan for guidance. I myself was not wearing this when I was transported here, instead I had a white dress on, not my squad clothes, but when I was being brought here, I had somehow changed out of the dress and into them." she told Naruto with a puzzled look on her face.

"is there a possibility that others can come as well?" he asked.

"sure, there is always a chance, don't know how big of one, but yeah. I wouldn't be surprised to see some of the other squad members here sooner or later. Though there is one that I would rather avoid with how scary she is when she wants to be. Miya, the number one and first leader of the squad." Matsu told him with a light shudder causing him to raise an eyebrow at that.

"why is she scary?"

"if you don't obey her rules she becomes a scary hanya, that thing you felt about the cosmos, that was actually her, somehow you felt her power from here." Matsu told him causing the two older women to shudder in shock at that, Karasuba had seen it first hand from Takahito, while Yume had heard about it from people.

"oh, my, seems someone likes to not eat dinner." Naruto said as his aura suddenly changed causing Matsu to go wide eyed and eep rather loudly while holding Musubi as a defense from it, who just blinked at the sight of the thing behind him.

"please, Naru-tan, Matsu-tan be good." She said pitifully to him while looked away from what was behind him.

"alright. Since you have been here for a while now, I assume that you know the rules, correct?" he asked as he went back to normal.

"um, yes. I know the rules, know fighting inside and no cursing in front of Mu-tan, right?" she asked to make sure.

"correct, very good Matsu san." He told her with a light smile, happy that she knew of them, as well as the fact that she didn't seem like the type to actually curse a lot, or fight that is. "I do hope that you won't do anything that is inappropriate in front of Mu-chan either." He said to her, getting her to eep and nod quickly, thus banishing the thoughts that had wormed their way into her head.

"can I still… _experiment_ with you?" she asked.

Immediately knowing what she meant by the word, Naruto sighed at her before he looked her dead in the eye, "Matsu san, you are not one of my sekirei, so the obvious answer to that is…" he trailed off leaving her to finish.

"no." she finished for him with a sigh, "can I become one and then we can start to experiment?" she asked hopeful.

"no." was the instant and flat response from him. "unless you react, I will not wing you, plain and simple." Naruto bluntly told her.

"ah, Naru-tan is no fun." She pouted as she looked at him causing him to roll his eyes.

"just not your kind of fun Matsu san." He told her.

"hmm, I wonder what would have more power though," Matsu started to think out loud, getting all their attention to turn to her, "the paper fan or the ladle of doom?" she finished while she scratched her chin.

"my fan is more powerful than a ladle is, I can assure you of that."

"Miya-tan would disagree with you on that Naru-tan." Matsu told him with a flat look as well, since he was giving her one.

"Naruto-kun, it's getting late, lets head to bed for now." Yume commented as she yawned.

"alright, Matsu san, I take it you have a bed in your room already right?" Naruto asked her getting a smooth nod. "then let's all get some sleep for now." He said getting nods from them all while they started to get ready for sleep.

**ZZ**

The next day, Naruto and his team was standing in front of the Hokage, who was sitting in the mission office for the day.

"alright, we have take dogs for a walk, help with weeding a garden, painting a fence, catching to…" he started to list off before he was stopped.

"I appreciate what you have done for Naruto in the past, but if you place us on one more of those chores, I will not stop until I am satisfied by blood." Karasuba spoke with a chilling smile on her face as she gripped the hilt of her katana.

"who do you think you are? There is a reason…" Iruka began stating things that they already knew.

When he stopped he looked around to see that the team had started to look bored with him, or rather, Naruto's group had. "Iruka, these girls of mine are far stronger than I myself am, yet I am growing to catch up with them, rather fast if I might add. We don't need your permission since we are no longer academy students but ninja." Naruto plainly said to him effectively shocking the man.

"alright. I will give you a mission that you might have a better time on than these d ranks." The Hokage said as he called for the client to enter.

A drunk, old man walked into the room with a sway and hic before he sized them up and spoke. "I asked for a team of ninja, not kids. The only one that looks capable out of them is the older one, the scarecrow looks like he is ready to keel over, the ladies… Hehe." He stated before he chuckled perversely at them, only to be stopped by a blade at his throat.

"I advise that you keep your eyes and mind away from my girls, or else I will have to kill you sir." Naruto said with a happy smile on his face as Karasuba found her katana missing as she reached for it to do the same thing in place of Naruto, who had a dark aura around him scaring the man sober as he dropped his sake bottle to the ground.

"o… okay, understood." The man said before the aura vanished and Naruto sheathed the katana back at Karasuba's waist. "I am Tazuna, the bridge builder." He stated simply.

"alright team, meet at the front gate in an hour." Kakashi said before he vanished.

"hey old man, do you think you could watch over Mu-chan for me while I'm gone, I don't trust most of the others to do it, and I don't want to leave her on her own. I know I could as Tuechi, but they are normally busy with the stand and all." Naruto said getting a nod from the kage.

"sure Naruto, I don't mind watching over her."

"ah, Tou -chan, I wanted to go with you though." She said to him getting alight chuckle from him.

"sorry Mu-chan, but right now, I don't want to put you in danger, when you can fully defend yourself, then I will let you come along. Deal?" he said to her.

"deal." She said back as she nodded her head vigorously to him.

"be good for the old man, he is like a grandpa to me, so he will be to you as well." She heard him say getting a smile from her as he placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to blush at that.


End file.
